All or Nothing
by Devine Justice
Summary: Post Season 4. A month has passed since Sookie walked away from Eric. No longer able to deal with things the way they are Eric forces Sookie to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is my post season four vision for Eric and Sookie inspired by one of my favorite songs. If you like it let me know and I'll keep it going.**

**I own nothing; I just like playing with the toys of others.**

**EPOV**

It has been a month since the last time I saw or spoke to Sookie. That night at Bill's when she told both of us that she couldn't be with either of us because she didn't want to hurts us. I don't think she had any idea the hurt she caused me. I opened myself to her, loved her, was willing to give her everything and she threw it back in my face.

I respected her request to leave her alone. I made no attempts to see her or speak to her, even though it killed me to stay away. At first I was so angry with her that I swore to myself I would forget she ever existed: easier said than done.

I couldn't get her out of my head; I was still very much in love with her. I replayed all the wonderful memories I had of us over and over. Not just the sex but everything, all our conversations, the cuddling, the day I got to see her in the sun.

I still watched over here from a distance, hovering at the edge of her woods. If this was all I could have I'd take it, it made me feel better just to see her from afar, to smell her scent on the breeze and knowing that she was safe.

I watched as time and time again Bill would show up at her house trying to get her to speak to him, accept his gifts but every time she sent him away. This made me happy, I had been afraid that she would accept him back into her life.

As the days turned into weeks my hope that she would come to me began to fade and I was at the lowest point I had been in a long time. I missed her; I wanted her back more than anything. I had to make a choice; I couldn't go on like this anymore. She has had more than enough time to figure out what she feels for me and either way I need an answer.

My plan was simple; write her a letter and lay it all out for her. If she wants me in her life it will be all or nothing. She will have to come to me and tell me that she chooses me. First thing in the morning I plan to have Ginger deliver the package I have put together to Sookie and then I will wait for her answer.

I put the letter, a programmed GPS unit that would direct her to my home and a picture of us together that I had keep in my resting place for more than a year. I had pulled it from the surveillance tape from the roof top of the Hotel Carmilla. It was of the moment she took my hand; we were looking into each other's eyes as the first rays of the sun began to lighten the sky.

The night I lost my maker was the first night I knew for sure that I could and would love her. That photograph was the first thing I saw when I rose and the last image my eyes held before the sun claimed me for the day. If she didn't want me I couldn't bear to look at it ever again.

I sealed the contents of the box and called Ginger into my office. I gave her very specific instructions to deliver the box to Sookie. I made sure she understood that she was not to ask or answer any questions. She was to deliver it into Sookie's hands and under no circumstances was she to hand it off to anyone else, even if she had to wait there for hours until Sookie took it.

It was almost sunrise and I planned to remain awake until Ginger returned to the bar with news that she had in fact given it to Sookie. I wanted to make sure that there was zero chance for Bill to intercept the package. I would suffer thru the bleeds to have the peace of mind that she in fact had received the package. I would and have suffered worse for her.

As soon as the sun rose I sent Ginger on her way on one of my cars to further insure that nothing happened to delay the delivery. I wanted Sookie to have the day to think it over. I prayed to the gods of my people that she would come to me and if she did not to give me the strength to let her go.

I paced the bar like a caged animal for hours waiting for Ginger to come back; it was almost noon when she returned to Fangtasia. She told me Sookie had accepted the package from her. She said that she was very surprised to see her there and asked how I had been, said she was more than a little pissed when she informed her she wasn't allow to ask or answer any questions.

I laughed out loud at that, it was classic Sookie. I dismissed Ginger so that I could go to rest; I had to be ready for Sookie in the event she showed up tonight. All I could do now was wait and hope.

**SPOV**

I had just sat down with a cup of coffee when some knocked loudly on my door. I had no idea who it could possibly be, I wasn't expecting anyone. I quickly walked to the door since whoever my caller was they were very insistent as they continued the assault on my front door.

I peeked out the curtain and saw Ginger standing on my porch. I opened the door and she greeted me with her usual cheeriness. I was more than a little surprised to see her; I didn't even know she knew where I lived. Then it dawned on me, Eric must have sent her. That only surprised me more; I hadn't heard from or seen him since the night I walked out on him at Bill's place.

"Hi'ya Sookie. It's good to see ya again. Sorry to be banging on your door this early and all but Eric asked me to deliver this to you." She said as she handed me a small box. I took it from her and asked how Eric was "Sorry he said no askin and no answerin any questions." She replied with a lopsided smile. I huffed and rolled my eyes whispering high handed A-hole under my breath.

I dropped my shields and found her thinking about how not ok he was. He was no longer sitting on his throne to entertain his many admirers and in fact he hardly ever came to the bar at all. Pam was furious that he wouldn't feed from people; instead he was buying blood from a blood bank or just drinking True Blood. He ordered Ginger to start calling him Eric instead of master since he wasn't her maker it was just degrading for her to do so. I was so shocked at what I saw I couldn't think straight.

"Well Sookie I better go he's waitin up for me to get back. Said he needs to know ya got that. See ya." She chirped. I looked at the box he sent and I wondered what it could possibly be and why he didn't just bring it himself. It bothered me to know he was forcing himself to stay awake during the day so he could know I received his package. It made me sad to think of him suffering, the bleeds were not pleasant.

I had thought of Eric often over the last month even though I tried not to. We had so much history together and I found that I missed seeing him. Even when he was being an annoying high handed asshole I did enjoy our verbal sparring. I also relived with regularity our time together while he was cursed as those were the happiest days of my life.

When I asked Eric to not come around that night at Bill's, I never expected him to comply with my wishes. If he wanted something he went after it with fervor and when I didn't hear anything from him or see him I assumed he had moved on from me. Bill was in my face almost every sundown begging and pleading trying to win me back. It seemed no matter how many times I said no to his advances, he would not give up.

I loved Bill but I was not in love with him anymore. A couple weeks after I had his blood and the effects started to wane I knew that to be the truth. Eric on the other hand I was most certainly in love with him still, even after the effects of his blood began to fade. I regretted pushing him away but I needed to know what was real and what was just chemical.

I carried the box into the kitchen with me and sat it on the table. I refilled my coffee cup and grabbed a knife to open the binding of the box. I sliced the tape that secured it on all sides and pulled the lid off, inside there where two envelopes and a smaller box.

I picked up the smaller of the two envelopes, written on the front in Eric's beautiful script were two words "The Beginning". I broke the seal careful not to rip it and pulled out the contents, it was a photo of Eric and I on the roof top of the Hotel Carmilla from the morning Godric met the sun.

I was holding his hand and we were looking into each other's eyes. The photo was worn around the edges even though it was only a little over a year old, this photo had been handled a lot. He must have had it pulled from the security cameras before we left.

It pulled at my heart strings to know that he went to the trouble of getting this picture of us. It obviously meant a lot to him and he clearly spent a significant amount of time looking at it judging by the wear it showed. He cared for me before the curse, before Russell, he cared for me even when I told him I hated him every time I saw him.

I thought back to all the times after Dallas when he said I was important to him and the things he did to show me he did. Back then I chalked it all up to my telepathy being what he cared about. How did I not see he was trying to show me he cared for just me in general? The words written on the front of the envelope now made perfect sense; this was the moment his feelings for me started.

I placed the photo back in its envelope, returned it to the box and picked up the letter sized one. This one also had two words written on the front "Your Choice". I carefully broke the seal and pulled out the letter inside. I took a deep breath and read the words he had written to me.

_My Dearest Sookie,_

_I am writing you this letter to explain some things to you. I have respected your wishes and left you alone but these have been the most difficult 30 days of my life. I miss seeing you, hearing your voice and having you in my arms. I hope that this last month has allowed you to find clarity about your feelings for me. I love you Sookie and I want more than anything for you to be mine as I am already yours. I need an answer; I cannot go on like this. When I said I would give everything up to be with you I meant it and if you asked it of me I still would if it meant we would be together. I am asking for nothing but your love and companionship. _

_It's all or nothing lover. _

_If you choose to be mine I promise you that you will never regret it. I will love you and cherish you for the rest of your life and forever if you choose to join me for eternity. If you do not want me then I give you my word you will never hear from me or see me again. I will ask you to give me the same courtesy and stay away forever no calls or appearances at my bar for any reason. I am not trying to be cruel or scare you; I just couldn't bear to see you knowing what I have lost._

_I have enclosed a GPS unit; it is programmed to bring you to my home. I will wait for you there tonight from sunset to sunrise. If I do not see you this night I will know that your answer is that you do not want me in your life. If you chose not to come please destroy the GPS as no one except myself and Pam know where I rest._

_Yours,_

_-E_

I didn't try to stop the tears that were streaming down my cheek as I read his letter. I could feel the pain flowing from his words as much as I could feel his love for me. He was giving me the one thing everyone else always took from me, choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Once again you guys have blown me away with the response to this story. You asked for it and so here it is chapter two! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing; I just like playing with the toys of others.**

**SPOV**

I sat at my kitchen table for what felt like hours reading that letter to myself over and over. I had never even considered my life without Eric in it in some capacity; he had been such a major part of my life for the last few years.

I cried until there were no tears left, I felt like such a fool. All this time he had been waiting for his chance with me. He'd done so much to prove to me that I could trust him and that he cared for me but I refused to see it.

I had allowed the actions and opinions of others to sway my feelings and my opinion of him. Everyone was against me being involved with vampires but specifically Eric. Bill had shaken my confidence, making me doubt my decision making ability and I allowed others to make them for me.

Since I had stopped making my own decisions my life had been one hell after the other. The people closest to me pushed me hard to stay away from him, while they expected me to shut my mouth as I watched them all make one bad decision after another. No more.

Eric was the only person I have been able to count on no matter what. If I was in trouble he found a way to keep me safe, he always told me the truth even when he knew it was something I wouldn't like. He gave me his thoughts on a situation but in the end allowed me to follow my own path. He was also the only person who never gave up on me when I disappeared.

He bought my home and returned it to its former glory so when, not if, I came back I would have a home to come back to. All he had ever asked for in return was for me to be his. I didn't understand what that meant to him and I never allowed him the chance to explain. I held onto the bitterness of Bill's betrayal and wielded it like a weapon against him. I had convinced myself that he only wanted to use me like Bill had.

Then he got cursed and I got to know the softer side of him and I loved it. Stubborn fool that I am I led myself to believe that this was not part of the real Eric. I had convinced myself that once the curse lifted he wouldn't be that way with me and so I walled off my heart from him as soon as he was back to his complete self.

After the curse broke he tried to tell me, tried to show that that part of him was still there and always had been. He promised me everything would still be the same between us, that even thought he was whole nothing had changed, that he was still the same but more. I could see it in his eyes that it was the truth but still refused to accept him.

During the last month I had spent a lot of time sorting out my life. What I wanted, what I need, where I wanted to go with my life. I also spent countless hours thinking about him, missing him.

I expected for him to show up and try to get me back; he had always been so persistent. When he didn't I assumed that he had given up on me and moved on. That wasn't the reason he never came thought, he stayed away because that's what I wanted from him.

I could have gone to him. I was never one to shy away from anything. How many times had I stormed in to Fangtasia making demands of him? In all honesty I was afraid, afraid I'd find him with some other woman, afraid he'd tell me it was too late, afraid that all my friends would abandon me because of my choice.

Well I was done being afraid, I was done living my life the way other people thought I should. I was done denying myself the happiness I deserved. I was going to his house.

I made myself a mental list of things I needed to get in order before sundown. First I need to call Sam and take some time off of work. Second I needed to let Jason know I would be gone for a few days so he wouldn't worry. Lastly I need to spend some time putting myself together before seeing him.

I grabbed the cordless and dialed Merlotte's, after a few rings Sam answered. "Hey Sam, its Sookie." I said and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Hey Cher, enjoying your day off?" he replied sounding happy to hear from me.

Bet that happy won't last much longer "Yep it's been great so far. Listen Sam, I need to take the rest of the week off." I heard him sigh; He always does when he's annoyed.

"You aren't in any trouble are ya?" he asked. "No, no trouble. I have some personal business I need to see to."I knew he was going to ask what it was, for some reason he felt like he was entitled to know my business.

"Oh, is that the code word for vampire shit?' he said sarcastically. Damn it all to hell! "Look Sam I am going to be straight with you. I am going to see Eric and I plan to spend the week there." I said letting the tone of my voice convey my irritation. "Are you insane? Haven't you learned by now that there is nothing but trouble for you when you are around those blood suckers?" He yelled into my ear.

Oh well that is just it, I have had it with this shit. "You listen to me Sam Merlotte. I love him and I am going to be his now and if you can't accept my choice, well then you can just go to hell!" I shouted right back. I heard things crashing around in the back ground and him cursing a blue streak. "Fine! Do whatever you want. Don't say I didn't warn you when it all blows up in your face again. Those fuckers cannot and do not love Sookie!" He roared.

"I WILL do whatever I want Sam and I really don't care what you think anymore. Oh and by the way I QUIT!" I shrieked at him and disconnected. Grrrr…Son of a mother! Well I now had all the time I would need. I meant it when I said I no longer cared what he thought. As far as my job; well waitressing jobs were a dime a dozen.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jason's cell, I really hoped to get a better reaction from him. Not that him disapproving would change my mind about Eric but it would be nice to have his support. I got his voicemail as was the usual "Hey Jas, its Sookie. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be out of town for probably a week. Everything is fine. Call me if you need anything. Love you Jas. Bye."

Now that all my calls were made it was time to get myself ready, I had two hours before the sun would set. I walked into my closet and pulled out several outfits, under garments and some flats and packed them into my overnight bag.

I knew beyond a doubt what I was going to wear. I pulled out the dress that I had come to call Eric's dress since he liked it so much and told me more than once he had several fantasies that it featured in. It was the dress I wore the first time I met him.

I carried it into the bathroom and hung it on the back of the shower rod to unwrinkled and freshen in the steam while I washed up. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, scrubbed and exfoliated my skin til it was glowing and shaved everywhere that mattered til I was perfectly manicured.

I chose a sexy red bra and panty set and slipped into them and my robe. I selected a polish to match and took my time making sure my finger and toe nails were perfect. I brushed my hair out and let it air dry into soft waves before I pinned back a few sections to accentuate my neck. I got to work on my makeup, a smoky eye shadow and a little mascara made my eyes pop and I finished the look with a red tinted gloss.

Tossing my robe off I grabbed my perfume and dabbed on a little obsession behind my knees, between my breasts and along my hairline. I took my dress from the hanger and zipped myself in before slipping on a pair of strappy white wedge sandals. I checked my reflection in the mirror and smiled, I looked like vampire bait! Perfect.

I walked into the kitchen to transfer my cell phone, keys and wallet from my everyday handbag into a smaller clutch that matched my outfit. I picked up the box Eric had sent to me and removed both the letter and picture stowing them safely in my bedside table. I picked up my overnight bag and the GPS unit and made my way out to my car.

I placed the little device on my dash and pressed the on button, I watched completely fascinated as it calculated my route. As I pulled out of my driveway and headed for Shreveport, My body began to hum with excitement and anticipation.

**EPOV**

I rose as always about an hour before sunset. Just like every other night I tapped immediately into what remained of the blood tie I shared with Sookie, the feel of her calm peaceful hum always soothed me. Tonight however was unlike every night for the past month had been, her presence in my mind was churning like the ocean during a hurricane. I couldn't make any sense of what I was getting from her.

I could tell she was nearby her home and felt disappointment crawling around inside me. I paced around my office waiting for the sun to set so I could fly home to wait and see if my lover would come to me. I have never wanted anyone or anything as desperately as I want her.

I told her in Dallas that I didn't understand love and it was the truth, I have never been in love with anyone until Sookie. She captivated me from the moment I laid eyes on her, in the beginning it was her looks and delicious scent. The first time we spoke I admired her brass, even thought she was afraid she never showed it, then she revealed her gift to me and she appealed to me even more.

The more encounters I had with her and got to know her, the more my desire for her grew. She was as strong and fiery as she was gentle and loving; I had never met a woman like her. She wanted nothing from me, she didn't fawn over me and she sure as hell didn't take any shit from me.

She defied me, stood up to me, and slapped me when I crossed the line in her eyes despite the fact that I could have killed her. No one had ever dared. She saved me, cared for me and loved me; she made me feel things I never thought I was capable of.

I don't want to go back to the way things were before her; I feel hollow without her presence in my life. If she doesn't show up tonight nothing will bring back what I have lost.

As the final rays of the sun disappear below the horizon I walk outside and take to the sky. I arrived at my home five minutes later and made haste to shower and dress. I threw on my indigo acid wash jeans, an olive green V-neck T-shirt and black boots, I remember her eyeing me appreciatively last time I wore it.

I set about starting a fire; it would help provide the right ambiance for the evening. Since I hadn't fed in a few days I warmed up a few bags of blood and poured them into a glass before settling in on the couch. Waiting, hoping, praying she'd arrive soon. The minutes passed slowly, each one felt like an eternity.

My phone rang and I almost broke it as I yanked it from my pocket, excitement swimming inside me thinking it was her calling. Sadly it was only Pam. "What is it Pam?"I asked annoyance clear in my voice. I was still angry with her for defying me and endangering Sookie that night at Moon Goddess.

Things between us were volatile, her endless rants about Sookie led to more than a few punishments for her. Her constant nagging about me needing feed from humans again and put her behind had pushed me to the brink of destroying her a few times. I loved her but I loved Sookie more, I wanted her to accept the fact that I knew what I was doing and remember her place.

"Just checking in, you feel more like yourself tonight, decided to finial take my advice?" She drawled out in her usual patronizing tone. I bristled and snarled at her "You will remember your place Pamela. I will no longer tolerate this insolence from you. Do you understand?" I felt thru the bond that she was furious "Fine! You know Eric I really should just do you a favor and end that little gash." She hissed.

'ENOUGH!" I roared. "If you do it will be the last thing you ever do. Sookie is MINE! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! I seethed. I could feel it in our bond that she knew I'd reached my limit and that she had gone too far "Eric, I...I'm sorry." She started but I wanted to hear no more "I will be busy for the remainder of the evening and DO NOT want to be disturbed again." I said before disconnecting.

I downed the rest of my blood and slipped in to downtime needing the escape. The waiting was driving me mad. Then I heard it, tires crunching on the gravel of my driveway. I rushed to the door and opened it to see her coming up the driveway. I had been so distracted with Pam's bullshit I hadn't noticed her moving closer to me.

I stood frozen to the spot as she got out of her car and walked towards me. She was dressed as she had been the first time I saw her and smiling at me, her eyes full of love. "You came."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! You all are the absolute best! Thank you all so much for the alerts, favorites and reviews :D Without further ado I give you chapter three!**

**I own nothing; I just enjoy playing with the toys of others.**

**SPOV**

All during my drive to Shreveport I was nothing but a big ball of happiness, every mile brought me closer to him; I couldn't wait. The little GPS had taken me out into the middle of nowhere North of Shreveport. The road I had been traveling on dead ended into a driveway at the same time the GPS voice announced "_You have arrived at your destination." _

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and the smile that had taken up residence on my face grew. Eric's house was beautiful; it was a huge sprawling one story that reminded me of a ski lodge. It was all stone and rough hewn wood and exquisitely landscaped but my favorite part about his place was on the porch.

He was at the door waiting for me before I had made it up to the parking circle. The look on his face was one of surprise, guess he thought I wouldn't come. I quickly got out of the car and walked towards him, the way he was looking at me melted my heart into a puddle. His eyes were soft and full of emotion "You came" he said awed.

**EPOV**

I had hoped for it, prayed she'd come to me but I honestly did not expect her to show up. She had been so certain the last time I saw her that she no longer wished me to be a part of her life. Sending her that letter was my Hail Mary attempt to win her back, it was a long shot and I knew it but here she was.

Wearing the dress she had the first time we met, the one she knew I loved. She could have been wearing a potato sack and I'd have been just a thrilled to see her. The look on her beautiful face warmed me from the inside out, her eyes glittered with happiness and love, her smile was tender and genuine.

This is the way she had looked at me while I was cursed, this was the look I had longed for, and this was how Sookie looked in love. I opened my arms to her and she closed the distance between us wrapping her arms tightly around me nuzzling her face into my chest.

I hugged her to me just as tightly as I leaned down and buried my face in her silky hair inhaling her scent. She tilted her head back, hers eyes locked onto mine and we stood there lost in each other's gaze. "Of course I came." She whispered as her little hands made their way to my face and pulled me to her pressing her lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

I buried my hands in her hair and grazed her lip with my tongue seeking to deepen the kiss; she hummed softly before opening her mouth to allow me entrance. She nipped at my lips before her tongue met mine; the passion of this kiss eclipsed any that had come before it.

I started walking us backwards into my home; once we were inside I kicked the door shut and pressed her against the wall never breaking our kiss. Her hands roamed my body leaving a trail of fire in their wake, everywhere I touched her sent a shot of electricity surging thru me.

I released her mouth so she could breathe, and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around me as I trailed kisses along her jaw line to the spot behind her ear that drove her wild. I carried her into my living room and sat on the couch keeping her in my lap holding her close to me "I have missed you lover" I said my voice think with emotion. "I've missed you too Eric" she answered.

I had no shame with her, I could allow myself to be completely unguarded, and I could just be me." Are you mine Sookie?" I asked. "Yes Eric, I am yours. I love you." She said with a sweet smile. I crushed her against me and claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss. There was no way I could ever repay the debt I owed the gods for them gifting me with her. I now knew what it meant to live, everything before her was simply existing.

I was reveling in feel of her warm body pressed against me, drowning in her scent, and relishing the taste of her. I could hear my phone ringing but chose to ignore it, nothing was more important than this moment with Sookie. I couldn't care less who was calling or what they wanted, the world could burn to ash and it wouldn't matter as long as I had her.

After the third time the cursed thing began ringing Sookie pulled away from our kiss "You going to answer that? It must be important if they keep calling. It's alright Eric I understand you have responsibilities." She said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead "Nothing is more important to me than you Sookie." I told her. She moved off my lap so I could go take the call, I wanted to kill whoever was on the other end of the line for depriving me of our reunion. I snatched the phone of the table and checked the caller ID "Fuck" I hissed when I seen it was Bill Fucking Compton.

"What wrong Eric? Who is it?" She asked concerned. "His royal fucking majesty is calling" I replied venomously. Sookie rolled her eyes her annoyance clearly displayed on her face "Of course it is." She said exasperated. Then she burst out giggling completely confusing me.

When the phone began to ring again she swiped it out of my hand before I could react she accepted the call. "Eric Northman's phone." She answered in a breathy voice. Now that I realized what she was up to I raised my eyebrow and smirked at her, this was going to be a riot.

"Sookie?" I heard him ask. "Yessss, it's me." She moaned. My fangs slammed down and my jeans became a lot tighter. Her devious plot, the sounds she was making and what she was insinuating to Bill was happening were driving me wild with desire, she really would make an excellent vampire.

She made a come hither motion with her finger and I had her back in my lap kissing my way around her neck before she could blink. "Where's Eric?" he asked playing right into her trap. "He's … right...Mmmmm… here." She panted. I smiled against her neck; my lover was very naughty when she wanted to be.

"Are you alright Sookie? Why are you answering Eric's phone?" He inquired sounding extremely irritated. Being the opportunist I am I palmed her breast while sucking on her pulse point causing her to make a lusty primal sound "Ungh…I am mooore than…. alright and Eric's…mmmm…busy." She hissed thru clench teeth as I continued my assault on her body kissing my way into the valley of her breasts.

She fisted her hand into my hair pulling my head away from her and crushed her mouth to mine. Her aggressive move pushed me to the edge of control and a growl rumbled in my chest as she made love to my mouth. "Sookie? Eric?" I heard Bill growl into the phone we had both forgotten.

Sookie pulled away from our kissing and snickered "You better take that before he blows a gasket." She whispered into my ear. I chuckled at her verbiage "I think your right lover. I'll make this fast." I said giving her one last kiss and retracting my fangs before dealing with Compton.

I switched the phone onto speaker so Sookie could enjoy the rest of this conversation with me "Your Majesty. What can I do for you this evening? "I asked with mock respect. "Sheriff. I was calling because the shifter Merlotte called me concerned that Sookie was in some danger." He answered stiffly. Fucking shifter always meddling in Sookie's life, I hoped to convince her to stop working at his dump of a bar. "Well as I am sure you're aware she is more than alright." I said smugly.

Sookie grinned mischievously at me and leaned down and started kissed, nipping and sucking on my neck making me hiss in pleasure. "Yes, so it would seem." He said angrily. I knew it was eating him alive that she was with me and that he was hearing the sounds of our intimacy. "Is there anything else you need of me?" I gritted out when Sookie began to stroke me through my jeans.

I grabbed her hips and ground her into my erection, biting her neck with my human teeth. "Ohhhh Eric!" she moaned pressing her body closer to mine causing my fangs to reappear. "No, nothing else Eric." He hissed. "Good night Bill." Sookie said and ended the call. I would have laughed but her mouth captured mine. When she curled her tongue around my fang and gently sucked my mind went blank of anything but her and the ecstasy she was giving me.

**SPOV**

Now that Bill was finally off the phone I had every intention of claiming Eric. I kissed him, paying special attention to his fangs, I had learned a lot about what drove Eric insane with lust while he was cursed. I ground myself against him, biting his neck, pushing him to his breaking point. People would think me crazy for pushing a vampire to the point where they lost control but I loved it when Eric did.

I loved when he was utterly primal and running on nothing but instinct, I also knew exactly what to do to him to get him in that state. I stood up from him and slowly unzipped my dress before shrugging it off into a pool of fabric on the floor. His eyes raked over my body taking in everything I'd bared to him.

He growled deep in his chest "Sookie, you are playing with fire lover." He said his voice husky with lust. I met his eyes and they were black with desire "Guess I'll have to be careful not to get burned?" I purred as I ran my hands over my body. In the blink of an eye he was on me, his body had mine pinned to the wall as he ran his nose along my neck.

"Say your mine Sookie." He hissed. "I am yours Eric. Only yours." I moaned as he nipped at my pulse point. That was all it took, he ripped the rest of our clothing away and slammed into me in one fluid stroke. I screamed in ecstasy and dug my nails into his shoulders as he pounded into me.

He moved us to the think fur rug in front of the fire never breaking our connection. "I love you Sookie. You are my everything, be one with me" He said as he sliced his neck open with his nails. I didn't hesitate; I latched onto his neck and pulled his blood into me greedily. He drove his fangs into my neck and as soon as he took his first pull the world fell away.

We were back in that winter wonderland, our moans echoed through the wilderness, as we hurtled towards release. "More Eric, I need more." I growled at him. He smiled at me "As you wish lover." He purred and slammed into me at vampire speed. The coil of pleasure in my stomach clenched and exploded, stars flashed behind my eyes as I screamed out my release. Eric howled as I pulled him into oblivion with me. I would never have enough of him, he was my whole world and I was his.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

When I came back to myself I was at a complete loss to explain the events that occurred when Sookie and I shared blood mutually. I have never heard of anything like it happening, I knew that humans who ingested vampire blood had LSD like trips but never have I heard of it happening to a vampire during a blood exchange.

The two times we've shared blood we ended up in woods in the winter, interestingly enough I knew that place, I had been there hundreds of times but not since I was a human. It was a clearing at the edge of the forest that overlooked the sea not far from the village I lived in, I went there when I needed an escape from my life. I spent my days playing there as a child and later in my life I sought its solitude to avoid my father and his endless nagging about finding a wife and settling down.

I knew that it had to be significant that she and I returned there when we joined souls and became one in blood. There was something about that place that even as a human I could sense, I would have to look into it later, see if it was still there and find out if there was anything supernatural there.

Since she and I have shared blood twice we are on the verge of forming a permanent blood bond. I was going to have to explain this to her, I would not allow it to happen without her consent. I have never bonded myself to anyone but I knew how extreme the difference was between a love bond and a forced bond.

The power that was held in a love bond was incredible for both the human and the vampire, the pair would start to share traits, be able to feel each other and send feelings back and forth, they could locate each other no matter the distance and in the most intense bonds the sharing of abilities.

Usually it would be the human who'd gain on that front but since Sookie was part Fae it stood to reason that I could end up with some of her abilities. A forced bond created a Renfield, a slave for the vampire to use as he saw fit. The human would lose themselves completely to the vampires will until madness consumed them and the human had to be destroyed.

I hadn't intentionally brought us to this point; the times we had shared I was acting totally on instinct. I felt it in my blood; it was an overpowering need to be one with her, her blood sang to mine. I had never in a thousand years experienced this kind of draw to anyone.

She was well and truly meant to be mine; I knew this with every fiber of my being. I would never let her go willingly, I would bond my life to hers if she'd have me, turn her if she wanted me to and love her for the rest of my existence.

"What are you thinking about so intently" She asked pulling me out of my ruminations. I looked down at her and smiled, she looked beautiful in the glow of the fire "Many things lover."I answered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She rolled to her side propping her head up on her hand "Me too. Is it always like that, the woods thing I mean? Does that always happen when a human and vampire share blood?" She asked and I wondered once again if she could read my mind.

"No, I have never heard of anything like it. It seems to be unique to us." I told her. "Where ever that place is it's beautiful. So peaceful and it's oddly familiar all though I can't recall ever being there." She said quietly. Hearing her say that made me remember the daydream I once had where she told me she could smell my memories and I began to wonder if when we exchanged blood my memories crossed into her.

It was hard to say what was possible with her gifts and heritage; I would add it to the list of things to look into later. "I am quite certain you have never been there but I have. I spent a lot of time there when I was still human." I told her. She got a faraway look in her eyes like she was remembering something then she gasped "Oh my stars!" She looked at me wide eyed, shock all over her face "It's not possible, it was just a dream, right? It's… That's the place you played as a child, it's why you smell like the ocean in winter to me." She whispered.

I know I looked as shocked as she did when I heard those words come out of her mouth. How could she know that, I'd only said I spent time there nothing more? Was it possible that all the dreams I had of her were shared? "How do you know?" I asked using the same words I had in the dream and saw recognition flash in her eyes.

"You said you dreamed this. When was it?" I asked her struggling to come to grips with the possibility that every one of the dreams involving her we had shared. "When I was in Jackson the night I went to the Were bar." She answered. "Sookie Tell me everything you remember from that dream." I demanded. This shouldn't be possible, we weren't bonded that fact aside I had never even heard of bonded pairs sharing dreams, feelings yes but not dreams.

Yet she was able to recount to me every single moment of the dream and it was exactly the same as mine. Unfuckingbelieveable! I had to know if all of them were shared so I thought back to the first dream I'd had of her it was easy to remember since I hadn't dreamt since I was a human until the night I tricked her into taking my blood.

"Everybody thinks you're a darling don't they?" I said and she shot up off the rug like it was on fire. "Dallas, after the bomb." She whispered eyes wide as it dawned on her where I was going with this. "The morning after Godric met the sun?" She asked quietly. I nodded "You came to my room, comforted me, kissed me and fed me. Even though it was only a dream it meant more to me than you can imagine." I answered.

"Eric did you send me those dreams through the blood?" She asked. "No Sookie. I did not and cannot. This is yet another thing I have never heard of occurring before. It seems that we share something unique and amazing. I haven't had any dreams since before I was turned until the night you took my blood in Dallas."

She had moved away from me during our discussion and I missed feeling her close to me, her radiant warmth already fleeing from me, I hated it. I extended my hand to her "Lover come back to me."I intoned. She didn't hesitate and quickly moved back into my embrace "I was right you know." She said smugly. "What were you right about lover?" I asked my curiosity piqued. She giggled "About you being a big faker." I laughed, she was adorable and she was right "Only for Sookie." I whispered before claiming her lips in a tender kiss.

We lay in each other's arms, sharing gentle caresses and soft kisses both of us enjoying the happiness we found together. In the past I had often imagined what it would be like to be the holder of Sookie's love and affection, nothing I imagined even came close to the real thing. Now I imagined what it would be like to have this forever and hoped one day it to would become a reality.

"Sookie, there is something else I need to talk to you about." I said seriously. I had to tell her about the blood bond, I needed her to understand, hoped it would be something she wanted and prayed she wouldn't think I had purposely brought us to the brink.

**SPOV**

As I lay wrapped in Eric's arms I had never felt more loved and at peace. Why I failed to see the promise of everything I'd ever wanted in him is still a mystery. Maybe we had to go through what we had to appreciate the gift we'd found in each other.

Now that I knew all the dreams I had of him were shared and boy was that a shock, I think they were meant to show us the things about each other that we'd never allow. I know for me at least they softened my heart towards Eric, helped me believe that under his callous exterior lived a sweet, passionate and loving man.

I am now finding it hard to think of what the witch did to him as a curse even if that was what she meant it to be. I think of it as the miracle that allowed me to know the Eric no one ever sees and to be able to allow myself to love him freely and fully. It was the catalyst that lead us to this wonderful time we were sharing now.

I was staring at the fire watching the flames dance totally lost in my thought when I felt Eric's body tense. I turned my face to look at him and he looked worried and the very serious "Sookie, there is something else I need to talk to you about." He said in his business voice.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" I asked nervously. "Do you know what a blood bond is Sookie?" he asked. I knew what a blood tie was I had one with both Eric and Bill. I couldn't recall every hearing about one before but it must be something big if he was bringing it up. "No. Only a blood tie and its effects." I answered and started to brace myself for whatever he was about to say.

He went on to explain how a blood bond works, how one formed, the effects of such a bond and that we were only once exchange away from making ours permanent. I was catching flies by the time he was finished and he looked nervous as whore in church.

He told me that he didn't mean to get this far into a bond without talking to me, that his desire to be as close to me as possible drove him to offer, he felt compelled to be with me that way and that he would never ever have allowed the final exchange without my consent.

He looked even more nervous now and a little scared, I am certain he was waiting for me to bat shit on him and accuse him of tricking me. I could see the honesty in his eyes, I could feel the truth of his desire when we had shared our blood and I had been willing to do that with him even though I didn't know where it would lead.

In truth I loved sharing blood with him, the things we felt and experienced where soul shattering. I wondered if he wanted to have a final exchange with me, if he wanted to tie himself to me for the rest of his existence. Would I be willing to give him the rest of my life, would I give up being human to have him forever?

In his letter he said he'd turn me if I wanted it and I knew that wasn't something he'd offered to anyone else except Pam. He was will to make an eternal commitment to me. I wasn't sure I was ready for that or if I would be but I wasn't eliminating it as a possibility in the future.

"Sookie?" He whispered. I guess I'd sat in silence for awhile thinking over everything he'd told me and I realized he needed me to tell him something. "Eric I'm not angry and I know you weren't trying to trick me. I truly enjoyed the times we have shared blood. Is this blood bond something that you want to do?"

He grabbed me and hugged me so tightly I was worried my ribs might crack, when he released his hold on me he had the biggest most wonderful smile I'd ever seen. "Yes lover it is something I want. I have never felt more connected to anyone than I do with you. When we share blood it is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." He said passionately.

My insides melted hearing him so passionately certain about wanting this with me and I knew I wanted that with him as well. There would never be anyone else for me except Eric. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him putting everything I felt into it "I want it too Eric." I whispered against his lips.

**A/N: I have two ideas where I am going to take this story and I like both ways equally as much so I will let you all decided. Who do you want to reveal some BIG news to them about their connection Niall or the AP? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's that time again my lovelies! Sorry for the delay I had family come into town for a week. You all have knocked my socks off with your response to last chapter thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews! I asked for you to choose the messenger and we had a landslide winner, you asked and I am delivering. I am taking some major creative license in this chapter; I am basing it on events from true blood just taking the story much deeper. So without further ado I give you chapter 5!**

**I own nothing; I just enjoy playing with the toys of others!**

**EPOV**

There have been very few times in my life that I have been at a loss of words but when Sookie agreed to bond with me I couldn't formulate a thought let alone a sentence. I crushed her body against mine and kissed her passionately attempting to convey the magnitude of what I felt in that moment.

She possessed me body and soul and soon I would possess her equally. We complimented each other in every way, we balanced each other. Separately we were both found wanting but together we were complete. What we shared was unprecedented; our connection to each other was unlike anything I'd ever heard of.

There were so many questions that we needed answers to and I had no idea who to ask them of, some of them would clearly need to be answered by a Faery but I had none that I could contact our races didn't exactly mix well.

The rest were all questions that only a vampire could answer but again I had no one I could think of who'd have the answers since I had never heard of another who had experienced the kind of things we were currently.

My train of thought came to an abrupt end when I heard the sound of several cars pulling up my driveway. _What the fuck! No one knows where I rest!_ I was immediately on alert "Lover get dressed someone is here" I whispered. She her grabbed her dress and slipped into quickly while I yanked my jeans back on and made my way towards the front of the house to see what I was up against.

Before I could even got to the window there was a loud knock on my door followed by a man's voice heralding the arrival of my unexpected company "Her Grace Pytha requests an audience." I was stunned her grace never made personal calls.

Sookie stared at me wide eyed and afraid "Who is Pytha." She whispered. "Pytha is the most revered and oldest vampire in existence." I answered. I immediately opened the door and dropped to my knees head bowed showing her the deference due to her.

"Rise Norseman, There are matters we must discuss." She said in her gravelly voice. "Your Grace you honor me with your presence." I said stepping away from the door so she could enter. Her hand maidens surrounded her escorting her into my house "where shall we convene?" She asked.

I motioned towards the living room and Sookie and I followed their procession, once her grace was seated I watched as the six of them sat in a perfect circle around her before I pulled Sookie down onto the couch across from the chair her maidens had chosen.

"I am sure you are curious as to why I am here. I have had my eye on the two of you for some time and last night I received a vision that told me you two have mated." She said. I was thrown off by her words, she'd been keeping any eye on us, and she knew we were planning to bond. I was immediately suspicious as to her intentions.

"Calm yourself Viking I mean you no ill will. In fact I have been waiting for this moment for more than a thousand years." She replied. How is all hell did she know what I was thinking and what did she mean she had been waiting for this moment.

"I know a great many things. I am sure you are aware of my gift. I will tell you all I know." She said and fixed her sightless gaze on me.

"Norseman have you not had a longing for something more, seeking for that elusive something to relieve yourself of the emptiness you bury behind indifference." She stated. I just stared at her how could she know such things and then she turned her gaze to my lover. "Sookie have you not always felt alone, always looking for someone to fill the loneliness the haunts your heart." She said and I was surprised when Sookie nodded agreement.

Her hand maids began to sway and softly chant, Pytha closed her eyes and a faint glow covered her skin. "I have come to you now to explain the reason for your connection and to prepare you for what is to come. Fifteen hundred years ago I had a vision; a perfect soul was to be created and split between mates. The male would receive the dark half of the soul; he would be a great warrior, a leader of men, ruthless, and cunning. The female would receive the light half of the soul; she too would be a fierce warrior, she would know the minds of men, her beauty, grace and benevolent nature would endear her to all. Their destiny is to destroy a blight on this realm." She said in a low reverent tone.

When her eyes opened again she focused on us "Tell me when you first saw each other did you feel drawn to each other, when you first touched did you sense the magic flowing between you, do you wonder why you feel calm satisfaction when your close to each other?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes." We both answered at the same time. "You fight for each other, protect each other, comfort and care for each other and you always have since the night you met even though those close to you advised against it, is it not so? She asked and again we both answered yes at the same time.

She was speaking in riddles, while she spoke fact she was making no clear explanations "Nothing you have told us enlightens us as to our connection. You speak of prophesies and then inquire as to how we feel towards each other. I implore you to speak plainly."

"Then let me be clear. It is so because you are two halves of the same soul, you are the mates foretold to me, you are the chosen." She said unequivocally.

We sat in stunned silence neither of us able to comprehend what she told us. Sookie spoke first "I'm sorry your grace but I think you've got the wrong person." She said. I wasn't surprised at her statement Sookie has always seriously under estimated herself and her abilities. Pytha laughed "Child I am not mistaken. I have had visions of you both since before either of you ever came into existence. The vision has changed a few times as unforeseen events delayed your destiny." She answered.

"What do you mean delayed?" I asked this woman was driving me mad with her vagueness. "In the original vision you were both human. The blight on this realm was to have been destroyed a thousand years ago. The female of the pair was slain as a child by the Sheppard of the Wolves thus disrupting the course of the prophesy; only together can the evil be vanquished." She said as she pointedly looked at me.

"That is not even possible." I said harshly. "All is possible Norseman. You have known each other before, you were promised to each other at birth. Do you not remember the little blond girl who you spent your days with in the forest, then you knew her as Sólveig Ansvarsdóttir." She said.

I knew that name, I remembered the girl, and I was supposed to meet her after dark in the clearing in the woods and we were going to go swimming under the full moon in a stream that ran alongside it. We were both hot from dancing at the Midsommar festival. When I arrived at the clearing there had been blood everywhere and I found her body just at the edge of the woods she'd been savaged by a pack of wolves.

Then all the pieces fell into place it had been the full moon, it was after sunset and Pytha said she'd been killed by the Sheppard of the Wolves. They weren't just wolves they were Were's and Russell Edgington was the Sheppard of the Wolves. My fangs ran down and a violent growl rumbled in my chest, that mother fucker had not only killed my parents and sister he had also killed the sweet girl who would have been my wife in two years time.

"Are you saying that I knew Eric in… Sookie stopped talking mid sentence when she heard me growling "Eric? What's wrong?" she asked. "He's figured it out child." Pytha said quietly.

"Figured out what? What is going on Eric?" Sookie asked distressed. "Russell Edgington is the Sheppard of the Wolves Sookie, he killed my family and he killed the girl who was supposed to be my wife, he is who the chosen are supposed to destroy." I seethed, my teeth clenched so hard they were in danger of shattering.

Pytha nodded her head solemnly "He is correct. To answer the question you began the answer is yes, you knew Eric in the past though you do not remember but soon your memories of that time will start to return."

"How is that possible?" Sookie asked as tears began to glisten in her eyes. "When you were murdered in that clearing a faery named Niall found you before the last glimmer of your life flickered out. Since you were descended from his line he was able to gift you with part of his faery spark and using magic he suspended your soul between the earth realm and the Summerland's until at some point in the future a male from his line produced a female offspring capable of holding the spark. You Sookie are that descendant." Pytha explained.

"Is that the reason why when we share blood we return to the clearing in the woods? It is the memories of our time together returning to her? I asked. "Yes. I suspect that when you complete the blood bond all her memories will be returned to her. I think it would be prudent for her to meet Niall, he will be able to help her learn to wield her powers." Pytha told us.

"Oh no! No, no, no, I don't want to meet anymore faeries once was quite enough!" Sookie said frantically. "Explain yourself child." Pytha demanded. Sookie told her everything that had happened beginning with the moment she found out about Bill, meeting Claudine in the grave yard, being tricked into going to Faerun, she explained what they tried to do to her and how Mab was collecting all the hybrids for breeding, finding her missing grandfather and how Claude her faery cousin helped her to escape.

I had never heard this story, I had long wondered where she had been and what had happened during the year she was gone. Hearing what she'd been subjected to and finding out they had almost managed to trap her there only added to the fury that was already boiling my blood.

"The time nears then; the time of reckoning is coming much sooner than I had anticipated. We must contact Niall, you both must be ready." Pytha said in a hushed tone. "Ready for what reckoning? Edgington is buried under fifteen feet of concrete bound in silver, he is no longer a threat to us and if bringing him the true death is our destiny we can unearth him and stake him where he lays." I told her.

Once again the hand maidens began to chant swaying rapidly their voices grew louder and their movements become convulsive. Pytha's eyes and skin began glowing her frail form trembled like a leaf in the wind. "He is no longer bound; he is gathering his forces preparing to finish what he began a thousand years past. Your ally has betrayed you." She boomed.

Then as quickly as it had all began it stopped "I have seen what has happened and what is to come. Edgington has been released by his wolves; he has been loose for near about a month. Your ally the Were Alcide has known but not told you. His bitterness over the death of his mate clouds his judgment. He believes you deserve what is coming for the murder." Pytha told us and that was the last insult I could handle.

I threw the coffee table thru the wall and followed it out into the back yard where I preceded to annihilate the trees on my land.

**SPOV**

"You must call him back Sookie, only you will be able to calm the beast within him." Pytha said to me. "I don't know how to." I said as the tears I had desperately been holding back streamed down my cheeks. "I will open the doors of your mind if you will allow it Sookie, it will give you enough of your memories to be able to call him." Pytha told me and I nodded to her to go ahead since my voice was failing me.

She placed her old withered hands on either side of my head and told me to close my eyes and allow her into my mind. I took several deep breaths to calm myself and dropped my shields fully; I felt intense warmth spread thru my mind followed by blinding flash of light. Then thousands of memories of Eric and I flooded my mind, and a lot of knowledge in respect to training I had received

Then I felt something inside me ignite, I recognized the feeling, it was the same one I felt every time I had used my light only it was much stronger now. I stood and walked out thru the gaping hole Eric had made in the wall, I could hear the sounds of destruction as he tore apart the woods behind his house.

I began walking towards the tree line when I felt the void of a vampire approaching rapidly, without thought I raised my hand and said "Be still." I was shocked when I looked to where the void was and saw Pam frozen where she stood gaping at me her fangs down and her face a twisted mess of hate and rage.

She began to spew all kinds of mean nasty things at me and I wondered what I had ever done to make her that angry with me. The sounds of trees being snapped and Eric's enraged roars quickly drew my attention away from Pam but I was getting really tired of hearing her vicious comments. I looked her in the eyes put my finger to my lips and said "Shhh!" and just like that she was silent. _Holy F! What the hell was that! First I froze her then I shushed her._

"Focus child." I heard Pytha call from inside the house. That brought me right back to the task at hand; I need to call Eric back to me "Eiríkr" I called loudly into the night. The crashing and growling stopped and in the blink of an eye Eric stood before me astonishment all over his face.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. "Uh, your name." I said confused. "What name did you call?" He asked more firmly. "Eiríkr. That is your name." I said flatly. He just stood there and stared at me completely dumbstruck. "Good grief Eric what on earth has gotten into you? Would you prefer I not call you by your given name?" I asked exasperated.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead before pulling back and looking into my eyes "I do not mind you calling me by my given name Sookie, it's just that no one has since I was human." He said. The gravity of what he just told me slowly sunk in, there was no way I should have know his given name and I knew then that all Pytha had told us was absolute fact.

**A/N: So what do you think? To much or you want more? I am the antithesis of Alan Ball; I wholly welcome suggestions so feel free to share anything you'd like to see. I aim to please :D Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my lovelies you guys really blew me away with your responses to the last chapter! The ball is going to start rolling fast now and things are going to get heavy. That being said I hope you enjoy this installment. All my love –DJ**

**I own nothing; I just like playing with the toys of others!**

**EPOV**

It was just too much; first I find out that my Sookie and I were always meant to be together. Then to learn that she was once the sweet girl I loved intensely in my youth and that Edgington was responsible for her death had me seeing red. When it was then revealed that that madman was once again loose and that fucking Were kept that knowledge to himself out of spite was the final straw.

I had to get out of the house, my rage was consuming me and the urge to kill, maim and destroy was clawing apart my insides. I knew my beloved would not approve of me taking innocent lives so I resorted to decimating the woods behind my house.

I smashed hundred year old trees into nothing more than match sticks, others I just ripped from the ground and slammed them into the ones that surrounded it not that it did anything to quell my rage. Within minutes I had cleared an area big enough to seat a stadium in and I still felt no relief. I roared my frustration, anger and sadness into the night sky.

I had just resumed my assault on the forest when I heard the voice of my beloved call to me "Eiríkr." She shouted into the night. I stopped in my tracks; no one had uttered my true name since I was a human. Pam didn't even know it and Godric had never spoke my true name, he had called my Eric since the first night I rose vampire, he said it was necessary since I had to let go of everything that I was and embrace my new life.

My rage died as soon as she called my name and I ran to her as fast as my vampiric abilities allowed. Once I reached her she smiled at me her eyes full of love and she stretched her arms out welcoming me back. I walked towards her and stopped just short of her embrace and stood there staring at her in disbelief "What did you just call me?" I asked convinced my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Uh, your name." She said confusion evident in her voice. Perhaps she didn't realize what she had called me "What name did you call?" I asked firmly needing to hear her say it again. "Eiríkr. That is your name." She said bluntly.

I stood there staring at her stupidly, hearing my true name spoken for the first time in a thousand years rendered me speechless. She fixed me with a stare of utter exasperation and huffed "Good grief Eric what on earth has gotten into you? Would you prefer I not call you by your given name?"

I immediately closed the remaining distance between us and wrapped her tightly in my arms placing an adoring kiss on her forehead. "I do not mind you calling me by my given name Sookie; it's just that no one has since I was human." I told her. She looked at me then with a look of disbelief and I felt it thru our bond as the meaning of this settled in her mind.

"Come my love let us return to the house and see if there is anything else that Pytha has to tell us" I said as I took her hand and pulled her towards my house. It was then that I saw Pam standing about 20 feet away from us glaring and fully enraged.

I pushed Sookie behind me and a growl rumbled low in my chest, she was still a threat to my Sookie. "Pamela! What are you doing here? Did I not make it clear earlier that I was to be left alone." I hissed viciously. I waited for her response to my question but she stood there silent and motionless staring daggers at us.

"Um Eric" Sookie said tugging on my hand, I turned to her and she looked terrible guilty. "I don't know why she is here but I kind of froze her and silenced her with my...Um...I guess my magic." She told me sheepishly.

"What do you mean you froze and silenced her?" I asked. "Well I was coming out her to call you back to me like Pytha told me too and I felt a void approaching. I was worried it could be a threat to us and I felt a strong surge in my light and told her to "be still" after that she was unable to move. I was trying to focus on you but she was spewing all kinds of hate at me and again my light surged, I directed it at her and told her "Shhhh" after that she couldn't speak." She explained.

_Holy Fuck!_ Sookie had more powers than either of us were aware of, she stopped a vampire with nothing more than her will. I looked over to the spot were Pam was frozen in place and unable to express herself other than the murderous look she was directing our way. I was furious that Pam had defied me once again; I had clearly been far too lenient with my progeny.

"Why does she hate me so much Eric?" Sookie asked quietly. Our bond prickled with her hurt and sadness which only served to piss me off more. I glared at Pam and sent my annoyance and anger with her thru our bond with such for that it caused her to cringe "She is jealous Sookie. She does not want to share my affection with you. She also loathes the changes in me." I stated matter of factly.

"I…I never meant to… to come between you two." She choked out. "I'm sorry Eric." She finished as her shoulders slumped and would no longer meet my eyes. Her guilt and sadness tore thru our bond and my anger rose nearly to the limit of my tolerance.

"Sookie look at me! You have not caused any of this, she is being petty. I love you; you are the most important person in my life. You have given me everything; you have made me whole, I wouldn't give us up for anything. She will just have to accept your place in my life or move on." I told her adamantly.

She looked up at me and gave me a watery smile, it was clear to me then that Pam's acceptance of our relationship was important to her. She squeezed my hand "Give me a minute with her." She said, I nodded and released her hand.

**SPOV**

I felt awful that Pam hated me so intensely, she was a major part of Eric's life and I wanted us to get along. Eric explained the reasons as he understood them and that only made me feel worse, us being together was tearing them apart. Eric told me that she would either accept my place in his life or she could leave and I could tell he meant every word of it but I felt like I should at least try to make peace with her.

I asked Eric to give me a minute with her; I had some things I wanted to tell her while she was unable to spew venom at me, Eric continued walking towards the house and stopped to wait for me on the patio. I walked towards Pam and every step closer to her I got the more determined I felt.

She was giving me her most evil glare and I was glad she wouldn't be able to act on any of the murderous thoughts she was surely having towards me. I stopped just inches from her and stared her right in the eyes "Pam I know you don't like me, I am not sure if it is because I am human or because I am Eric's human. I know you think Eric is better off without me and that I make him weak but you are wrong. That being said I do wish that we could one day be friends and I would really like to see this riff between you and him be mended." I told her and the rolling of her eyes was all that sentiment got me.

Well if that was the way she wanted it so be it, I narrowed my eyes at her and got into her face "I want you to listen to what I am about to say to you and know beyond reproach that it is an absolute truth. I love him fiercely; I will do anything and everything for him including giving up my own life to save his. He IS mine and I AM his and that will NEVER change." I told her in no uncertain terms.

Her eyes were wide and shocked and I could just tell she wanted so badly to say whatever was on her mind. "You may speak" I said haughtily. "I hate you Sookie because you endanger yourself for those who are undeserving and thus risk Eric's life. I hate you because I no longer know him, I hate you for all the hurt you've caused him, and it has nothing to do with you being human." She said acidly.

I couldn't argue against the things she said they were all honest and valid points but she wasn't done yet "I can tell things have changed between you now. I can feel the bond you've begun together and when I felt Eric's pain and rage I thought that you had once again excluded him from your life. I came here with every intention of killing you and saving him from a fate worse than the true death. I just couldn't bear to see him the way he has been for the last month anymore. I see now that I was wrong. You are a strong and loyal woman Sookie; I believe you will be good mate for him." She said categorically.

"Thank you Pam, it means a lot to me to hear you say so." I told her seriously. That was by far the kindest thing Pam had ever said to me and I was sorely tempted to hug her but I knew that would just make her uncomfortable so instead I just nodded and turned around a began walking towards Eric. "Sookie, I still cannot move. Perhaps you could release me now." Pam called after me.

"Oh my god! Sorry I totally forgot." I said. I focused on the place my light resided within me and directed it towards Pam and said "I release you." Just like that she was able to move and she turned to leave. "You should stay Pam. Come inside there is a lot going on that you should know about." I said firmly.

She stopped and looked at me surprised "No I need to leave. I am not welcome in my master's presence as of late and to enter his house would only make him more furious with me than he already is." She said and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Pam I really need you to come inside. I have no idea what's happened between you two but we are going to need you to stand with us. I am sure Eric will not turn you away." I told her reassuringly. I filled her in on everything I could think of that we had learned tonight the shared dreams, that we knew each other when Eric was human and that I'd have been his wife, how Edgington had killed me and was once again loose and that Eric and I were a fated pair, Alcide's betrayal and finally that Pytha was sitting inside waiting for me to return.

By the time I finished giving her the over view of our evening thus far she was standing there catching flies. "I'd bet dollars to donuts that there is still more we haven't heard. So will you please join us inside?" I asked and she only nodded in response.

Once we were inside the light coming from the hole in the wall I noticed something gooey on Pam's face "Pam what the hell is that on your face?" I asked aghast. "Fuck!" She hissed viciously. "That fucking wiccan cunt put a curse on me that is making me rot. Her death did not break the fucking curse."

I had no idea that Pam had gotten herself cursed and what an awful thing to be cursed with. I know how much pride Pam takes in her appearance and I sure wished I was able to do something. Almost on cue I felt my light begin to manifest itself, my hands started getting warm and the white blue glow enveloped my hands.

"Pam I need you to trust me right now." I said hurriedly as I felt the light grow stronger. Pam turned to me her eyes widened and I could see the fear in them, she started backing away from me then. "I promise I am not going to hurt you." I told her trying to sound comforting and I guess it worked because she stopped her retreat and nodded.

"Sookie! What are you doing?" I heard Eric yell from the hole in the wall but by this point the light was at full strength and I aimed my hands at Pam "NO MORE!"I shouted. The light exploded from my hands and it wound itself around Pam before disappearing beneath her skin and she shivered all over.

The weird gooey patches that had appeared on her skin were gone "I…I'm me again! The rot is gone!"She shrieked and in a move to fast for me to see she swept me off my feet into a really tight hug before she released me just a quickly and backed away looking shocked at what she'd just done.

"Thank you Sookie, you have my gratitude." she said stiffly and nodded to me before she strolled into the house. "I fixed her." I said as I walked into Eric's embrace. "As much as I don't want to meet anymore faeries ever, I think maybe we should meet Niall. We really need to know what all I am able to do and how to control it."I told him resigned.

"If that is what you wish lover. You should know I have meet him before and while I think we should be on guard I believe it will be for the best as well. I will be with you and I promise you that I will allow no one to harm or force you into anything you do not wish." He told me soothingly and that was all I needed to hear.

We walked into his house and retook our seats across from Pytha with Pam taking a position behind us. "We would like to meet with Niall. I need to know what all I can do and how to control it."I told Pytha.

"You and your mate have chosen wisely. I will contact him now and we shall have an audience with him this very night." She said.

We all sat in silence waiting for her to contact him by whatever mystical means she used. The was a weird electric feel in the air and I almost jumped out of my skin when a loud _Pop _reverberated through the room and there stood a Fae man I assumed was Niall.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know it had been awhile and I am so sorry about that I received several nasty reviews about all my stories and it put me in a funk but I am over it now and the updates will be more regular again. A huge thank you to all of you have sent me wonderful and encouraging reviews they are like my own special brand of catnip. So what do you say we get this show back on the road! **

**SPOV**

I sat there shocked at the very dramatic appearance that Niall had made into Eric's living room and I couldn't help but wonder if that was something I would one day be able to do as well. In the last several hours several abilities I had no idea I possessed suddenly started working, I could freeze and silence a person with just a word, and I was able to heal with the light that came from my hands when I focused it with that intention. First I healed Eric with it breaking the curse that had taken his memories and then removing that nasty rotting curse from Pam, I felt pretty proud of myself for having done so.

I wondered if I could harm someone the same way, I know that I had been able to use it the separate Eric from Russell shattering the chain on the cuffs linking them and then to throw that psycho across that parking lot of Fangtasia when he threatened to harm Eric but I am not sure it did much damage.

I had also seen firsthand during my abduction to the Fae realm that the light they used completely disintegrated the person it hit. I was going to make sure I got some good straight answers from Niall about it too. I could see that being a very important skill to have to protect both myself as well as Eric.

I wanted to know how exactly I was related to Niall and why he suspended my soul but not Eric's. Why had he allowed Eric to die a human death and be reborn as a vampire instead of preserving him as he had me? Especially since Pytha said that it would take both of us together to fulfill the prophecy. Then a thought occurred to me was it possible that Eric also part Fae in his human life?

It made sense that he would have been since how else would two humans manage to destroy something as powerful as Russell. Once we had married and matured would we both have possessed the abilities that were starting to show up in me. With thoughts and ideas running amuck in my head I kept a wary eye on Niall I had no reason to trust him and I was not going to be caught off guard by the faeries ever again.

"Hello Sookie it is so lovely to finally be able to meet you, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time." Niall said cordially. I felt Eric's body become tense and his grip on my hand tightened, he was ready to destroy Niall at the first sign of any funny business. "Nice to meet you too, Please won't you have a seat?" I said my southern manners kicking into high gear. Once he settled himself into the chair between us and Pytha Eric relaxed fractionally, it was obvious that he did not trust Niall one little bit and I got the feeling he was afraid he'd grab me an take me away again.

Pytha took charge of the room once again as she relayed to Niall all the revelations of the night up to this point and no one missed the surprised look he wore when she told him that we were about to complete our blood bond. There was something hidden under his surprise I was fairly sure for just a moment I caught a flash of disgust in his eyes. When I heard a very low growl coming from Eric I was certain he had seen it as well. I looked up at him and he nodded slightly confirming my suspicion.

It caused a ripple of fear to slither down my spine, I knew that Mab wanted me and others like me for breeding I also knew that once the bond was complete that would no longer be possible. Just when I was about to call this whole thing off and ask Niall to just leave Pytha spoke again. She told him that she had called him at our request and that he needed to tell me about my powers and help me learn to control them so that we would be ready to face Russell when that time came. She also warned him that if he were to be deceitful in any way that the consequences would be dire. Once Niall assured her that he was here with honest intentions to help us he turned and settled his gaze on me.

"Tell me Sookie what powers have manifested thus far?" Niall requested. I looked at Eric to gauge his reaction and he nodded at me reassuring me that he felt it was safe to do so. "Well I have telepathy and have all my life, I have shot light from my hands that has both harmed and healed, I froze Pam to the spot with just my will and words as well as took away her ability to speak in the same manner." I told him and he looked very pleased and deep in thought which worried me even more.

"I am impressed Sookie that you have such a wide range of abilities I never expected you to have so many when I shared my spark with you all those centuries ago. It is possible that you may develop the full range of abilities that I have. That would include everything you have mention so far as well as the abilities to teleport, mask your scent and project your thoughts into the minds of others. With that ability you would be able to communicate with anyone you wished telepathically as well as glamour others of any species." Niall said with pride clear in his voice.

Sweet baby Jesus! From the look on his face it was plainly obvious that he fully believed that I would in fact have all those abilities. While I was excited about the prospect of being able to protect myself as well as Eric I couldn't help but think that if others found out what I could do then I would have an even bigger target on my back. Eric must have sensed my distress because he wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered into my ear that everything would be alright and that together we could face anything that came our way.

Immediately I relaxed and took comfort in his confidence that we would overcome anything together. Pytha addressed Niall again wanting to know when he would be able to send someone to help me develop all the powers that were available to me. He nodded and said it would be his pleasure to assign tutors to me to develop my powers and that the day after tomorrow he would make the introduction.

"I have some questions I would like to ask you if you don't mind." I stated determined to get some answers. He nodded his acceptance and so I forged ahead "I want to know if I will be able to harm as well as heal with the light that comes from my hands? I want to know why you preserved my soul to be reborn later but not Eric's? How is it that we are related and do I have any other living Fae relatives?" I said in rapid succession the thousand things running around in my mind spilled out.

Niall chuckled and shook his head "So much like your grandmother. I am your great grandfather and the reigning prince of the Sky Fae, my son Finton is your real grandfather he still lives as well as several cousins. They will be who I send to help you learn to control your powers as well a member of my guard who possesses all the Fae abilities. In regard to your light, yes you can destroy as well as heal with the light from your spark and they will teach you how to do both effectively. I preserved your soul because I could feel you dying since we share the same blood. Eric is not from my line and so I had no idea he was made a vampire until many decades after it happened and we met on the battlefield." He answered.

I noticed the way he said that Eric was not from his line he didn't say that it was because he was not Fae "What line is he from then?" I asked confident that I was correct in assuming that Eric had Faery blood as well. Niall smiled at me and winked "Very perceptive of you to pick up on that Sookie."He said. Eric's eyes locked onto Niall's and he looked gob smacked. "Eric is from a line of sky Fae as well. His people have always been allies of our clan, the villages you were both from were set on either side of a Faery portal and my kind often mated with the humans that lived in them. Full Faeries even lived amongst you and wanting to unite our clans the two of you were promised to each other at your birth." He explained calmly.

"I'm a faery." Eric said incredulous. I burst out laughing at his statement, I couldn't help it I had said that very thing when Bill told me I was one. "What is so funny?" Eric asked me both confused and annoyed. "Sorry, it's just that I said that very same thing when I found out what I was." I said still giggling. Pam who had thus far stood silently behind us soaking in everything snickered "Eric…a faery…that explains… so much" Pam wheezed.

She quickly got her laughter under control when Eric spun around hissing and shot her a deadly look. I squeezed his hand in mine and caressed his wrist with me thumb in an effort to calm him and let him know that I understood what it was like to have that news dropped into your lap. He squeezed my hand back gently and kissed my forehead before he returned his evil eye to Pam. "Enough Pam" He growled at her thru clenched teeth before he settled his lethal gaze back onto Niall.

**EPOV**

Fucking hell could this night possible get any more insane then it was currently. As if everything up to this point hadn't been enough to take in now I was just told that I was a fucking Faery. It had to be a lie, surely Godric would have smelled it in me when he turned me and shared that knowledge. The thought that my maker had deceived me all these centuries made me furious, I had trusted him implicitly. Betrayal erupted inside me followed by a deep rooted anger that was threatening to consume me.

"Calm yourself Viking what I have told you is fact. Did you ever consider the reason why I did not destroy you and your maker when we met in battle when I and my kind laid waste to all the other vampires present that night? I could sense the Fae in you even thought I did not recognize you as the boy once promised to my kin. If her grace had not contacted me before the battle to tell me that I would met a descendant of the sky and that I was to spare you we would not be here speaking. Did you never wonder why in over a thousand years you have never encountered another vampire with the gift of flight? The house of Fae from which you descend has the ability to manipulate the air which makes it possible for them to fly. Are there any other abilities you possess which you have never found in other vampires such as the ability to understand and speak any language effortlessly, to sense the intentions of others just from laying eyes upon them or to find things and people when all others have failed in their effort to do so? There are other possibilities of course but I have only mentioned the strongest which would most likely survive the transition into vampirism. that's not to say that after the bonding that your other latent Fae traits will not emerge and if they do I will offer the same training to you as I have to Sookie" Niall stated unequivocally.

Fucking smug bastard of course I had considered those things more times than I cared to count. It only pissed me off more when he began listing off abilities that I possessed that other vampire didn't seem to have. All this time I thought myself to be exceptional, I was able to do things others of my kind could not.

I was respected because of my ability to see through bullshit, I was well paid for my ability to track anyone or anything and my ability to communicate with any people after mere hours in there company was renowned in the vampire world now it was only proving to me that he was indeed telling the truth, I was a fucking faery. "Why did you not tell me of this when we have met in the past?" I asked trying to keep my voice devoid of emotion as I desperately tried to tamp down the storm that was brewing inside me "You did not need to know." Niall answered in the same tone of voice.

My rage was reaching a point now that I was barely able to maintain my control I wanted to tear out his throat and drain every last drop of is blood from him. Were it not for Sookie's gentle touch and her feelings of understanding and love coursing into me I would have. I needed an answer to the one question that I dreaded hearing the answer to I turned to Pytha and asked "Did Godric know?"

"Yes he was aware of your heritage and he did not come to you by chance. I sent him to bring you over when I had been given a vision of your impending death; he was forbidden to reveal to you anything concerning your lineage. You were being stalked by another vampire named Appius Livius Ocella who was so abhorrent that he was shunned by his own kind and put to the true death. Were he to have become your maker he would have broken you, everything you are meant to be would have been destroyed, the prophecy would have never come to fruition and the pandemonium that would have befallen on the would have brought end to all life." She answered solemnly.

Well now I knew, it was most unsettling to learn these things about myself but over my lifetime I have learned to deal with and accept a great many unexpected things. I felt better knowing that my beloved maker had not betrayed me with malicious intent, he was only doing as he'd been commanded and that gave me some measure of comfort.

Sookie and I had been dealt quite a hand tonight and this was only the tip of the iceberg. We now had to not only deal with our shared past and the impending return of her memories, we had to find a way to end Russell fucking Edgington, the Were Alcide who had betrayed us would need to be dealt with and now on top of all that we also had to learn to control the Fae powers we had and the gods know what else will crop up before all this is over.

I was ready for everyone to get the hell out of my house and leave Sookie and me alone to deal with everything. I looked into the eyes of my love and found peace there; all the thoughts and worries that had been plaguing me fell silent. I was pulled from my sanctuary when Pytha spoke and said that she felt we had covered enough for tonight and told us she would be taking her leave but would be in contact with us soon to help us prepare for what was to come and answer any questions we thought of. I thanked her for her assistance and watched as her handmaidens began to prepare for her to depart.

I made my way back towards my lover but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Niall was staring at Sookie intently and I noticed that she was staring back as different emotions passed over her face. He was speaking with her telepathically I tapped into our bond to gauge the tenor of their conversation and I felt a cautious curiosity so I remained still and observed. Pam came to my side I was sure she felt my trepidation through of bond and I was just about to issue her instructions for the rest of the night when suddenly my bond to Sookie flared with rage. I looked to my beloved and she moved quickly until she was standing in front of me her hands erupted in a searing white light "Get out! How dare you threaten what is mine!" She snarled viciously at Niall.

Pam and I immediately took up defensive stances beside her and Pytha's voice boomed out "You were warned faery." Niall smiled smugly and popped himself out of the house before any of us had a chance to react.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back! I am so very sorry that it has been so long since my last update, I have just had a crazy bunch of reality dumped into my lap. I have been told I was dying and then that I was not, I'm fine though. I took a job as a writer for a vampire series so that's been taking a lot of my time. I promise it will not be that long til my next update and I hope ya'll are still around. Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews and private messages ya'll rock my world!**

**EPOV**

"Sookie?" I called out to my beloved trying to bring her back from the edge. She gave no indication that she'd heard me at all, her eyes were locked onto the spot where Niall had stood moments ago the bond between us pulsed with rage and sadness. "Sookie!" I called more forcefully this time she turned her head towards me.

I was caught off guard at the look in her eyes I had never seen Sookie look so murderous. Her face was contorted with her fury tears streaming down her face, her pupils were dilated some much that her eyes looked black; they resembled a vampires eyes when bloodlust has taken control.

"Eric." She whispered in a small broken voice. At the risk of setting myself alight I reached out to take her hands in mine. As soon as I made contact with her hands the light that was blazing in hers spread to mine causing ripples of electricity to course through me and visions of her telepathic conversation with Niall erupted inside my mind.

At first it was just him telling her about how proud he was of all the abilities she had manifested thus far, explaining about how with tutoring she could become as powerful as he and that when the time came he would name her the heir to his throne in Faerun. She thanked him for helping her gain control of her abilities and told him how happy she was to be able to meet more of her family since she had so little left.

He then offered to take her back to Faerun with him to be with her own kind and that she could leave everyone behind to fall victim to the devastation that was going to befall the world, he told her that what happened in this realm wouldn't affect theirs in anyway. She fiercely told him that there was no way that she could leave and let such horrific suffering befall the world and her friends and family.

That was my beautiful Sookie always so concerned for others that she was willing to put herself on the line to save others from suffering. I had yet to hear anything that explained what caused her to have such a violent reaction and caused her to jump in front of me to protect me from that damned faery.

She said when everything was over that she would be willing to go and visit Faerun and meet her other kin there as long as I could come with her. Niall told her that that was not possible that my kind were not welcome there, that her even being with me was considered an disgrace and that if the circumstances where different that she would forever bring dishonor on herself and her kin. I felt anger start to boil in my veins as I felt that hurt she felt but it turned to total fury only moments later.

I listened as he told her how sorry he was that she had to be subjected to such an abomination as being mated with a vampire. My heart swelled with pride as she defended me and our love to him telling him there was nothing to be sorry for because she had never been happier in her whole life.

He vowed that after we fulfilled the prophecy that he would kill me to free her from her unfortunate fate. That he had already lined up a proper Faery mate for her so that she could have Fae children and keep their line going as well as clear the way for her along with her Faery husband to succeed him on the throne.

That's when Sookie's mind turned into a swirling mess of rage and sadness. I felt her power come to life, felt her hands sizzle with the powerful light she commanded and felt her determination to defend me from that fucking faery and her sadness that she lost a part of her family as quickly as she had gained it. With that the vision ended and a vicious snarl exploded from my throat and I sent another unfortunate piece of furniture through the wall and into the yard.

I quickly pushed down the rage I felt at his threat and pulled Sookie into a tight embrace "I'm sorry min kärlek." I whispered into her ear as a I gently caressed her back trying to sooth her. She leaned back from my embrace and met my eyes the fire within her that I love was burning brightly in her eyes and she said " Du har inget att vara ledsen för. Han gjorde sitt val och jag har gjort mitt. Om han försöker skada vad som är mitt Jag skall avsluta honom." (You have nothing to be sorry for. He made his choice and I have made mine. If he tries to harm what is mine I will end him.)

I still wasn't used to her speaking in my mother tongue and I was even more surpried at the ferocity of her statement. Sookie had always been so opposed to violence and death but I found her possessiveness and determination to protect me from her own kin astounding. Not since Godric had anyone been willing to go to such lengths to ensure my well being. I could feel what she was feeling in our half bond coursing through me and I can honestly say that not even Godric held such love for me.

Before I could say anything to her Pam approached us and called Sookie's name, we both turned to acknowledge her. To my utter shock Pam dropped to her knees head bowed in submission before Sookie " I give you my pledge of fealty. From this day forward I vow to protect you, your loyalties are mine, your enemies are my enemies, on my honor and with my blood I vow this."

Sookie reached out and rested her hand on Pam's shoulder "Thank you Pam." She whispered her voice shaking with emotion. Pam gave her a curt nod as she rose meeting my eyes immediately "Master." Was all she said and that was all that needed to be said, I could feel what she felt and understood that she had finally accepted Sookie as my mate.

I nodded to her sending my approval of her actions through our bond "You know what needs to be done Pam. Secure the Were Herveaux tonight by any means necessary as long as he lives. Close down the bar until further notice and meet Sookie and I there tomorrow night as soon as you rise." I instructed her.

A vicious smile spread over her face "Yes Eric. Until tomorrow night then." She said and with that she sped off to complete her tasks.

Pytha spoke then "It has begun. The time is short; you must complete your bond. Prepare yourselves and rally those who will stand with you. You have one lunar month until the winter solstice, which is when you must stand against the evil that comes. The evil will conceal itself; it will come concealed by the shroud of a storm." She said in her gravelly voice. Her hand maidens were all weeping and when I looked down at Sookie tears where streaming down her cheeks as well.

Her sorrow and horror where like a living thing in our bond. _Gods be damned! Could we not have a single moment without some kind of madness hanging over us!_ I tilted her face up until her eyes met mine"Sookie do not be afraid. Together we will destroy Russell and whatever insanity he brings to our feet. You have always been my destiny, you have always been my love and you will be my eternity." I said with absolute conviction.

She wiped the tears from her face and determination burned in her eyes "Yes, we will. The vision I have seen will never come to pass. I love you Eric, you're my past, present and my eternity." She said without any doubt. If it was possible for a vampire to have a heart attack, I would have just had one. She had just told me that I was her eternity, she planned to be with me forever, and she was going to turn for me. I crushed her against s me placing a kiss on the crown of her head as I felt a tear slip from my eye.

"I will leave you now. Everything is as it should be." Pytha said breaking the silence that had fallen on the room. She walked over to Sookie and took her hands her eyes glowing and her maidens started to sway wildly "You have the sight child of the Fae. No other has ever shared my visions before. Trust what you see and let it guide you." She whispered and with that her maids rose and led her from our house.

I led Sookie over to the one remaining couch and pulled her own into my lap. We sat for awhile just holding onto each other, this had honestly been the longest night of my life so I can only imagine what all this must have been like for Sookie. "Lover, what did you see?" I asked gently. Knowing that whatever vision she had shared with Pytha must have been horrible, her feelings where of such great sadness, pain and terrible loss that I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

She looked up and her eyes were hollow "I know what the storm is Eric and it is coming very soon." She choked out as a new wave of tears coursed down her cheeks. Her hands gripped mine tightly before she whispered "What I saw just can't happen. I won't lose you, I can't…I'd never be able to survive losing you."

Fuck! I needed to know exactly what she'd seen, I knew it was going to be bad and I needed to know as much as she could tell me so that we could stop what ever had happened in the vision form becoming reality. "I need you to tell me everything Sookie! I will not leave you or allow anyone or anything to part us." I said with absolute conviction.

"Vampires. The storm is a group of powerful vampires." She was shaking violently now. "They are so angry Eric. They want me….they know who and what I am….they want you out of the way. They...they...kill you right in front of me! The prophecy is broken …and...and then Russell decimates everything. Oh god, it's happening!" She screamed.

No sooner had the terrified words left Sookie's mouth when my phone started to ring, I check the caller ID and it was Pam. Knowing that she wouldn't contact me unless something of great importance was happening I answered her call "Northman." I said betraying nothing. "Eric we've got a problem. The authority is at Fangtasia, not just their lackeys; the whole of the authority is here!" She hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know it has been awhile but my muse has returned and I am back on a roll with my stories. Two months until season 5 starts so I want to have my version finished before then so expect regular updates til its wrapped up. Patracco love thank you so much for inspiring me to get back to my keyboard.**

**EPOV**

"Pam dump the Were at one of our warehouses and go to ground. Tomorrow night meet us at Hells Gate." I ordered before I hung up and crushed my phone. This was a fucking nightmare! I knew that it was a possibility that the authority would retaliate for Bill and I killing Nan. I never expected that the council themselves would show up to handle the situation especially since Nan had been marked for death.

Nan told us that she'd been sent to take care of us meaning we'd been marked for death as well but in the month since we killed her I had heard nothing and no new vampires or Were's had entered my area. Nan made it seem as though the authority had no knowledge of what Sookie was but according to the vision she shared with Pytha they knew exactly who and what she was and they were coming to take her.

I understood what Pytha had meant that Russell would come shrouded in a storm and I surmise that it was he who tipped off the authority about Sookie. He'd had a month to prepare, to gather his forces and he was ready to set his plan in motion.

"Sookie we need to leave. The authority is at Fangtasia." I said firmly. She nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes "Where will we go?" She asked her tone level giving away nothing of the fear I was feeling from her.

"North." I answered while I shook my head letting her know that I didn't want to say in case we were being listened to. "Whatever you think is best." She replied. I held my hand out to her and she took it without any questions as I lead her into the backyard.

I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped hers around me, she looked up at me "We're flying aren't we?" She said with a tone I had come to know as the one she used when she wasn't sure she liked an idea but accepted it was going to happen anyways. I smirked at her and said "Hold on." before I launched us into the air north bound in the event we had anyone watching us.

He hands fisted in my shirt and I heard her growl out _sweet baby Jesus _as I continued to accelerate. her dress kept blowing up and I silently laughed as she grumbled about giving all of Louisiana a free show. Once we were out of my area I slowed until we were only hovering over a wooded area near the state line where one of my safe houses was located.

I scanned the area to make sure the location hadn't been compromised before I landed on the front porch entered to security code on the keypad and walked us inside. I knew we couldn't stay here long but we needed clothes before we flew south to the swamps outside of New Orleans were I had a cabin in a very remote area known as Hells Gate. It was November and the weather was cold I would be fine but Sookie would freeze in only here dress.

"I thought we weren't going north?" Sookie said through chattering teeth. "We are only here to get some clothes before we head south to the swamplands outside New Orleans. It's cold and I don't want you to freeze on the flight there. The room at the end of the hall is Pam's closet everything you could possible need will be in there." I told her as I turned on the lights and pointed her in the right direction.

While she went to find something in to wear I went to the light tight chamber below the house and got clothes for myself as well as several disposable phones and cash so we would be able to pick up anything we needed until we figured out what to do.

I went back upstairs to wait for Sookie to finish dressing and just a she came back to the living room outfitted for cold weather I heard cars crunching up the long gravel driveway. _Fuck! How the hell did they find this place so quickly! _I flipped off the lights and grabbed Sookie covered her mouth and slipped out the back door.

"Eric, what the hell?" She hissed at me as I ran with her into the woods behind the house. "Shhh... someone's here." I answered. She nodded closed her eyes and her face went blank, I recognized what she was doing immediately she was scanning the area with her telepathy. A moment later her eyes flew open and she looked scared "Vampires and Were's! I counted 15 voids and 5 hazy minds." She said so softly that if I weren't a vampire I would never have heard her.

I ground my teeth together furious that they seemed to know the locations of all my properties. I haven't been to this property in more than twenty years and they showed up only minutes after we arrived. _How the fuck do they know where all my homes are? _

At least that the cabin in the swamp was deeded to a random human I had glamoured into buying it and then inviting Pam and I in before I made him forget all about it. It was 100% safe from vampires since there was no one there to invite anyone in and no one could trace the hillbilly back to me.

I wrapped Sookie's arms around me and motioned into the woods with my eyes letting her know we were going to take off so she wouldn't be surprised and make any sound giving us away. I could hear the vampires ransacking my safe house and the Were's spreading out over the property looking for us.

I slowly drifted us backwards through the trees keeping my eyes trained back towards the house watching for anyone following us but so far we'd gone undetected. Another couple hundred yards and we'd be able to take to the sky without being seen.

"They know we're here Eric! Their minds just lit up with activity." Sookie whispered her voice full of panic. No sooner did the words leave her mouth then a chorus of howls split the silence of the forest. I heard the footfalls of all the vampires headed right for us and gave up all pretense of silence as I moved Sookie onto my back and ran for the clearing on the other side of the ridge.

I needled me violently to have to run, I have never run from a fight but I wasn't willing to risk Sookie's well being for the sake of my pride. It was clear to me that the vampires pursuing us were as least my age or older since they surrounded us in a matter of seconds.

I pushed Sookie behind me as I crouched into a fighting stance sizing up what I was up against. One of the 15 stepped forward he was obviously the elder of the group "Give her up Northman and I'll make sure your death is quick." He ordered. _Like hell I will. _"NO! She is mine in blood." I answered defiantly.

"Wrong answer." He hissed as he rushed forward blade drawn to kill me and grab her. I hooked my arms around Sookie and moved us out of his path, the blade meant to take my head missed its target but sliced open my shoulder. The blade covered in silver dust and the searing pain raced through my veins bringing me to my knees.

Sookie looked at the damage and the rage, sadness and determination burning in her eyes is something I will never forget as long as I live.

**SPOV**

I started to shake as the vampires surrounded us, I had seen this very thing in the vision I had earlier. They were going to kill Eric while I watched and as I remembered what I saw them doing to him I felt sick. "Give her up Northman and I'll make sure your death is quick." I heard one of them say.

_Shit ,shit, shit! Now would be a great time for my powers to start workin._ "NO! She is mine in blood." Eric shot back his voice determined and possessive. I knew he would never let me go that he'd fight to his true death before he allowed them to take me. "Wrong answer." the other vampires hissed at Eric.

I saw the glint of a sword in the moonlight at the same time Eric's arms banded around me and swung us out of the path of the attack but he didn't come out unhurt. The other vampire managed to slice a huge hole into Eric's shoulder, he snarled in pain and I heard his skin sizzling as he fell to his knees.

I looked at the gaping wound and the pained expression on Eric's face and a fury unlike any I have ever felt built inside me. The vampires started walking towards us ready to finish what they came here to do. without a thought I stepped in front of Eric the rage and sadness inside me was igniting my spark and I felt its power start to pulse inside me.

"Do not touch him. He is mine!" I snarled at them. I heard a whisper echoing in my mind "_complete the bond childe of the fae, the two must be one" _it said. I looked back to the vampires who were all smiling at me as they took a step closer to us. I moved behind Eric which caused them all to laugh thinking I was hiding from them, well they were in for a surprise.

I thrust my wrist in front of Eric's mouth "Dricka." (Drink )I ordered. "Sookie.." he started to say but we didn't have time for this. "Drick Eiríkr. Nu!" (Drink Eric. Now!) I demanded. I pushed my wrist against his lips and sank my teeth into the wound on his shoulder and started to drink from him.

He growled and sank his teeth into my wrist as soon as he took a pull from me the bond between us solidified. The power of the union we had just made sizzled through me and united with my spark. I felt the effects of taking vampire flood through my body making me stronger and my minds eyes was inundated with memories of my past life with Eric. I felt all the parts of myself stitching together and then Eric's essence merge with mine, our now complete bond flared to life in me and I could feel Eric everywhere inside me.

I pulled my mouth from his wound the same time he let go of my wrist, my eyes darted up to see the amused faces of all the vampires. I was happy that they had no idea what had just happened between us, they had no idea what they were up against now. "As enjoyable as that was to watch it won't save either of you. I hope you enjoyed your last taste." The vampire mused as he started walking towards us. Eric's wound still hadn't healed but my blood had helped and it was starting to close, the silver in his blood was slowing his healing and he looked at me his eyes were a mirror of all the emotions I felt from him.

I tried to send him all my love as well as reassurance hoping that he'd understand that I believed we'd make it out of the ok. This hadn't been in my vision which meant that we had changed the course of what was to be "_yes childe the visions guide you they are not definitive." _the voice in my mind whispered again. I moved back in front of Eric my power inside me began to ripple through my whole body and was growing stronger my anger and desire to protect Eric feeding it.

"Stay away from us!" I warned the hate I felt for them clear in my voice. "Or what?" He mocked as he crouched down in front of me. I smiled at him "You don't want to find out." I answered nastily. Eric was sending waves of caution through our bond warning me to back off but that just wasn't going to happen.

"What are you?" The vampire asked and I rolled my eyes, they knew damn good and well what I was. "I am sooo tired of being asked that question. What I am is sick of all of you." I retorted sarcastically. Eric snickered amused by my unending sass and I felt pride flowing from him into me.

"Tyryn that's enough. kill the Viking, get the girl and lets go." One of the vamps standing around us said. The vampire I now knew as Tyryn blurred around me, grabbed Eric wrapped silver chain around his neck and yanked him up onto his feet, that was the final straw.

My hands ignited with the light which I carried inside me but it was bigger and brighter than it had ever been before and for the first time ever I was in control of it. I was absolutely murderous and I focused the intent of my light to kill. the light which was currently a soft whitish blue turned golden and I could feel my hand heating up.

" Let. Him. Go." I snarled at him. The vampire Tyryn looked at me like I'd lost my mind, looked at my hands then back to my face and chuckled "No, I don't think so. You're a half breed at best, your untrained and your powers are random at best. You may stun me but not before I tear his heart out." He said darkly. He slammed Eric onto the ground and was poised to tear his heart out at the first sign of anything.

Too bad for him that he had no idea that once our bond completed I had all the training I needed. Everything I needed to know had been taught to me when I was a child in my past life with Eric, taught to me in dreams while my soul was suspended and I was now strong enough to wield all of them thanks to Eric's strength passing to me from the bond.

I looked at Eric and noticed that his wound was fully healed now, he caught my eyes, smirked and winked at me before we went limp and just lay there. _Big faker! _Iturned my attention back to Tyryn and smiled at him but there was nothing nice about the smile on my face "I said not to touch him. I warned you to stay away from us and I told you to let him go. Three strikes buddy, you're out!" I said.

I raised my hands the light pulsing brighter before it flew from my hands and straight into Tyryn's chest. He howled in agony as the light spread over him, his skin burst into flames everywhere it touched him and within seconds he was nothing but a pile of ash and goo.

Eric had me in his arms as soon as Tyryn burst into flames. "Hold on lover." he said as he launched us into the air. We were safe for now and New Orleans bound.

"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and encouragement that I am going in the right direction with this story! So I am on a roll now, I am already half into chapter 11! I hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

As soon as she sent her light into Tyryn and he burst into flames I launched myself off the ground wrapped my arms around her and told her to hold before hurtling us into the sky. I curled my body over Sookie as I crashed through the canopy of the forest shielding her.

somehow the authority had become privy to all of my real estate holdings and that pissed me off severely. There were only two people beside myself that had knowledge of the locations of my safe houses and only one of them could be the source of the leak. I knew Pam would meet the true death before she divulged that information which only left my day man Bobby as the leak.

Bobby was efficient and a first rate ass kisser, I should have known something was off when he didn't return my call when I was looking for a mule to take Sookie the package I had made for her. I had to resort to sending Ginger to deliver it and my confidence in her ability to do anything with the ten brain cells she had left had me suffering through the bleeds to make sure that my wishes were carried out.

I had glamoured him to not be able to relay anything about me or my business which means that only a vampire whose age exceeded my own could have broke through and got what they needed from him. My property in the swamps was my fail safe in case of such an event and the sooner we were there the more time I would be able to devote to figuring out exactly what the hell happened in the forest and where we were going to go from here.

It occurred to me that it was probable that since they knew the locations of my properties that they most likely knew Pam's as well. I checked my bond with her and was pleased to find that she was alright and moving south towards Hells Gate.

I started making mental lists of vampires and Were's that were loyal to me as well as anyone who owed me favors. This shit storm that was bearing down on us at an alarming rate was going to take an army to deal with and I just so happen to have the connections and resources to build one.

Russell had a month on as in respects to preparation and the fury of being betrayed my Alcide fucking Heaverux had me grinding my teeth to the point of shattering them. I wasn't at all surprised that he'd sold me down the river but the fact that he had hung Sookie out to dry as well was unconscionable.

Sookie clearly sensed my irritation and pushed back calm and love to me as she snuggled her face against my chest. That one small gestured settled me instantly and I kissed the top of her head holding her tighter to me. I could feel how tired she was this night was taking its toll on her, all the revelations of our past, Niall's bullshit and then our nasty run in with the authority and her using her powers in the capacity she had.

I knew she needed to rest and the dawn was only about two hours away, I picked up the rate of speed I was going insuring we would arrive at the cabin in just under half an hour.

As Sookie began to drift to sleep in my arms I replayed the events of the last half an hour in my mind. Sookie and I were bonded fully now, not the way I had envisioned it but I couldn't be more pleased. I smiled thinking about how fierce she had been in the face of such overwhelming odds, how hearing her claim me ignited something inside me, how proud I was of the way she handled herself and the way she defended me left me with nothing but pride and love for her.

The bonding was nothing like I had expected though, I had heard a great deal about what the experience should feel like. The exchange of blood connecting the two together, the flood of feelings from your bonded , the intense need to connect with each other in every way. All of those things did happen but then there was something else that happened I had never heard mention of before. I felt myself separate from my mind and parts of myself that I didn't know existed flared to life before melding themselves back together and combined with Sookie's essence.

The only explanation I can come up with is the Fae part of myself awakened when it connected with the Fae in Sookie. Considering the fact that she and I have been destined for each other since before we were born it seems likely and I can't help but wonder what kind of effects that will have on me. _A Faery! I am part fucking Faery! Unbelievable._

Niall had said that the line of Fae I descend from had a host of abilities that had already manifested in me when I became vampire but he eluded that there were others as well, Abilities all Faeries possessed. I could feel the parts of me that had manifested when Sookie and I bonded growing in strength which leads me to believe that I will likely be able to use some of those abilities.

When Sookie had faced off against the vampires in the wood she appeared to have control of her light, she had tapped into it, focused it and landed her lethal strike with pinpoint accuracy. Pytha said that we would have to learn to control out gifts and I knew that we needed to start exploring what those abilities were and honing them until we had absolute mastery and control of them. I had the distinct impression that it was going to be the Fae abilities that would deal the death blow to Russell.

I also knew that he has a history of hiding behind his minions and his pack of wolves so I would have to work with Sookie to teach her how to handle weapons as well as close quarter combat and defense. The amount of things we had to due to be prepared for this last stand against Russell was overwhelming and we had only a month to accomplish it.

Then there was still another oddity I experienced and was at a loss to explain, the strange whispering I had heard in my mind .It was muddled and undecipherable and I got the express feeling that it was not meant for me ,it was like it echoed through the bond from Sookie to me and I would be asking her about that once we arrived at our destination.

Speaking of our destination the mouth of the Atchafalaya River that lead to my cabin was coming into view. I began our descent into the bayou from here it was only about a five minute flight until we would be in the middle of the largest and most desolate swamp in the nation. The fact that it was sparsely populated, inaccessible by road and the stench of bog was so powerful it would cover any scents making it impossible to track me were the reasons I had chosen this location for my fail safe property.

"We are here." I said to Sookie as I touched down on the dock that lead to the cabin. There was no light what so ever and it was black as pitch so I carried her until we were on the front porch. "Where is here exactly Eric and what is that smell?" Sookie asked disgust tingeing her voice. She pinched her nose closed and glared in my general direction "It reeks! Can we please go inside." She said desperately.

I couldn't stop from laughing as I took in her scrunched up face, the smell here was particularly horrid. It had flooded quite severely earlier in the year and the smell of rot and muck was very potent, I had stopped breathing to avoid the stench since I started up river. " The Atchafalaya River Basin swamps. The smell is the rot of plants, stagnant water and mud churned up from the bottom of the bayou from the floods earlier in the year." I answered as I enter my codes into the keypad so we could get inside where the air was filtered.

From the outside this place looked like a ramshackle dump, the windows were boarded ,the glass was painted black to prevent any light from getting in or out giving it the appearance of being abandoned, the paint was peeling and the roof looked like it was on the verge of collapse but it was just clever camouflage.

I had built a fortress beneath the exterior, the roof, floors, walls and doors were 10 inches of solid steel laced with silver, the glass was designed to withstand a bomb blast as well as having silver particles all throughout it making it vampire proof as well, a state of the art security system monitored all 20 acres of my property and there were more than 2000 traps all over that 20 acres that would effectively kill or maim a vampire or were.

The interior was a different story, it had every modern convenience and comfort I have come to enjoy and as the lock bolts of the door disengaged I pushed the heavy steel door open and led her inside.

**SPOV**

The entire flight to Eric's safe house I had spent reveling in the fact that soon we would have a nice, safe comfortable place to rest after all we'd endured tonight. Now standing on the front porch I wasn't holding out much hope for nice or comfortable.

The stench was unbearable, how Eric could stand it was a mystery to me with him having such an acute sense of smell and all. Then it dawned on me, he wasn't smelling anything, he didn't have to breath and the glare on my face intensified when I heard him snickering after I whined for him to hurry up and let us in so I could escape the stench.

From what little I could make out of the house it looked like it was about to fall in on its self. _Safe house indeed. Delivered from the fangs of vampires only to be sucked dry by mosquitoes!_ The quiet sound of steel moving against steel pulled me from my thoughts and piqued my curiosity. Eric took my hand and pulled me inside the shack but once inside and the lights flickered on I was stunned.

The interior was beautiful and looked just like Eric's house in Shreveport only on a smaller scale, the floor plan was open with a living room that had two huge couches with thick furs slung over the back, heavy wood tables piled with books and a fireplace with swords hung above the mantle and a soft furry rug in front of it.

There was a small kitchen that had a two burner stove , a microwave , a refrigerator and a small dinette set. The bedroom area was separated from the rest of the place but I could see into the two rooms each had a large bed, dresser and night tables and a third door which had a bathroom in it but honestly the best thing was once he closed the door the god awful smell of swamp was trapped outside!

"Do you approve?" Eric asked behind me and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I do. It's like a tiny version of your Shreveport house." I answered him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I melted into his embrace suddenly feeling very tired. I knew we had a lot to talk about I could even feel the questions he had bubbling around in our newly formed bond as well as his weariness.

"What?" I asked suddenly, his curiosity was making me twitchy. I felt his surprise, then amusement and a healthy dose of pride. He turned me in his arms and looked down at me "Already you have learned to read my mood and feelings, very impressive Sookie." He said placing a kiss on my forehead before he led me over to the couches.

" I have many questions and we have much to discuss but we have little time until dawn. I want to ask you about the strange whispering I heard in my mind. It was muffled and I couldn't make out the words, it was like an echo and it felt like it was coming from you." He said still trying to puzzle out that mystery.

Now it was my turn to be surprised he had heard the voice that had been speaking to me in my mind. "Pytha spoke to me in mind. Telling me to complete our bond that we must become one. As soon as we completed the bond that's when my powers flared to life everything after that was instinct. then after we bonded and I realized that what I had seen in my vision had changed she told me that my visions were a guide not something written in stone." I answered him still shocked that he heard it even if he couldn't understand it.

I was freaking out though I had always heard other people's minds but I had never had anyone hear what was going on in my mind. I was afraid that now that my powers were waking up and getting stronger that my telepathy would grow to include vampires. I was sure that if that was the case it would no doubt be helpful but it also made me sad that I would lose the peaceful silence I had come to enjoy around them.

"Interesting that Pytha can connect with your mind when other vampires cannot. I have tried sending you thoughts for the last few minutes. I only heard the voice after we bonded so it stands to reason it is a product of our connection. What do you mean that your powers flared to life?" He asked and again the curiosity was rolling off him in waves.

"As soon as we completed our bond I felt a surge of power like when I have used my light in the past only like a thousand times stronger and the strength of that power is continuing to grow stronger. I am now able to sense where it is inside me and tap into it, tonight was the first time I have ever been in control of it. When our bond completed everything I had been taught in my past life with you and while my soul was suspended all the knowledge carried by Niall's spark came to me in dreams and basically taught me everything he knows about the abilities we share. Since I know how to command and control all of my abilities when they threatened you instinct took over and I focused my light with the intent to kill. I am sure you noticed the difference in the light, it was gold instead of white and my hands were literally started to heat up. Eric he went up in flames like that because I essentially shot him with sunlight." I tried to explain as best I could.

He sat there just rolling the information around in his mind, his feeling were changing so damn quickly I couldn't keep up with them. I was nervous how he would react knowing I was now a lethal weapon against vampires, I was afraid that I would inadvertently kill him. The Fae draw our power from the sunlight so we can use it as a weapon against our natural enemy, vampires.

"It is good that you have mastery of all your abilities and I look forward to a demonstration of them. It is good that you have such a lethal weapon to use against vampires but we need to see how many times you can use it before you exhaust yourself, if you have limitations we should know about it. I can feel a new power within myself and it is also growing stronger I am eager to see if I gain any new talents." He said plainly which did nothing to relax me.

"Aren't you worried I might accidentally kill you? I am, I would never want to but what if I accidentally did trying to protect you like tonight... I couldn't stand it if I hurt or killed you." I said sadly. He smiled at me and pulled me into his lap "You have nothing to fear in that respect Sookie. Our blood bond prevents us from killing each other I couldn't drain you even if I want to nor could you do anything to kill me." He said and I felt all my anxiety melt away and snuggled into his chest.

"Lover it is nearly sunrise and I can feel how tired you are we should go to our rest. Pam will arrive tomorrow night and we have much training and planning to do for what we are going to have to face." He said.

I nodded my agreement I was honestly too tired to answer. since I was already starting to drift off to sleep he scooped me up and carried me to our bed. He stripped off my ruined dress before shucking his own clothes and lowered us both onto the bed pulling the covers over us as he curled around me.

"I love you Eric." I whispered and with the last of my energy pushed my love to him through our bond. "As I love you my Sookie." he answered back just a sleep pulled me under.


End file.
